U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,853 describes a method and device for the open-loop control of an internal-combustion engine by retarding an ignition angle during idle operation; opening the throttle valve to attain a higher engine speed; and quickly warming up the internal-combustion engine and the exhaust gases.